ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosa
Mosa (猛者; lit. "man of valor") is a Saiyan/Human hybrid born and currently residing on Earth. He is the son of Sampheer, a Saiyan fighter, and Hanae Sarutobi, a shinobi of Konohagakure. Growing up Mosa did not know either of his biological parents. His father died before he was born and his mother was forbidden to keep him by her village who feared him because of his half-alien blood. To protect his grandson, Mosa's grandfather gave the boy to the tigers of the Kyōten Grasslands and he was raised personally by their chief who taught him both ninjutsu and martial arts. Appearance At the age of twelve Mosa was a young boy with fair skin, dark eyes, and jet black hair that is worn in a pony-tail with bangs dangling over his forehead. Apart from his hairstyle, which has been changed since his birth, Mosa's phenotype features predominantly Saiyan genes and he is said to strongly resemble his father. During his pre-teen years Mosa's attire consisted of a black tank top, yellow shorts, and a bright red sash worn around his waist. On his feet he wore brown shoes and blue socks. Around his wrists were blue bands. At fifteen Mosa's appearance changes drastically although he still features his dark hair and eyes. The most notable difference, apart from his increase in height, was that he cut off his pony-tail and adopted a spiky mid-length hairstyle. Mosa also donned a different outfit with a sleeveless shirt, fur around his waist, and black pants. Personality History Plot Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities [[Energy#Chi|High Ki]]: Good Chakra Control: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Durability: Martial Arts & Ki Techniques 'Nova Burst '(新星劈, Shinsei Heki): A signature ki ''technique taught to him by Takaku. The Nova Burst is a complicated type of ''ki attack known as a ki pulse which consists of the user simultaneously releasing ki from each of the major chambers within the body. The Nova Burst erupts within a three hundred sixty degree radius at a varying distance and destructive capacity, the effect of the technique depending on the amount of ki that the user wishes to expend. If too much ki is expended then the Nova Burst can prove to the dangerous as the user can overexert their bodies and die as a consequence. What makes the Nova Burst distinctive from other ki pulses is its use of . The ki utilized within the technique is of a high temperature and is capable of burning opponents without making contact. While this serves to increase the technique's usefulness it also stacks an additional drawback onto the user who is also vulnerable to the heat. At worst the user can even vaporize themselves. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Super Saiyan Psuedo-Super Saiyan 'Psuedo-Super Saiyan '(疑似超サイヤ人, Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin), previously known as 'Crisis Mode '(危機形式, Kiki Keishiki) until the proper name of the Super Saiyan transformation line was revealed, is a preliminary form of the Super Saiyan transformation that was first used by Mosa in his fight against Takeo. It is not considered to be a true Super Saiyan transformation and thus is weaker than base Super Saiyan, Mosa's power level only being multiplied by twenty-five instead of fifty. In this form Mosa's hair color does not become blonde. His eyes turn entirely white and a golden aura envelopes his body. During its initial use against Takeo it was demonstrated that the form is difficult to control as Mosa went into a blind rage while using it. As Mosa's rage built the form stabilized which signifies that it is tied to such an emotional state. Three years later Mosa is shown to be able to use Psuedo-Super Saiyan without restraint and is able to control his rage while using it. His eyes also no longer turn white and remain normal. Super Saiyan Flare 'Super Saiyan Flare '(超サイヤ人フレアー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Fureā) is a variation of the Super Saiyan transformation that is unique to Mosa. In addition to utilizing ki, Super Saiyan Flare makes use of Mosa's fire elemental chakra to give him a boost to his physical attributes. Super Saiyan Flare is stronger than the standard base Super Saiyan transformation and is comparable to Super Saiyan 2 in strength. This means that Mosa becomes one hundred times stronger when using Super Saiyan Flare. Similar to any other Super Saiyan transformation Mosa's hair changes while Super Saiyan Flare is in use. However, unlike the standard forms, it does not turn any shade of blonde. Mosa's hair turns into flames that burn a top of his head without doing him any harm. Also, Super Saiyan Flare makes Mosa highly resistant to heat and fire and techniques that utilize the element will do significantly less damage to him. Performance-wise the primary benefit of Super Saiyan Flare to Mosa is that he allows to freely manipulate his fire elemental chakra into flames, a feat that he is incapable of executing in his base form without use of hand seals. This allows Mosa to quickly expel fire-based techniques back-to-back. However, as the form drains both his ''ki ''and chakra simultaneously he will exhaust himself at a quicker rate than a standard Super Saiyan transformation. Great Ape Transformation Even though he is only half-Saiyan, Mosa was born with a trait featured on all pure blooded Saiyans, the monkey tail. This signifies that he is able to utilize the Great Ape transformation during a full moon by absorbing Blutz Waves. The form causes Mosa to increase drastically in size until he nearly rival the hulking Taikan in stature. The Great Ape form grants additional power to Mosa that is overwhelming for both himself and others who are around him. As the power of a Saiyan increases by a multitude of ten after undergoing the Great Ape transformation, Mosa's destructive capability peaks at a around town level. Remarkably, despite being a half-blooded child, Mosa's Great Ape form seems to be equivalent in strength to that of an adult Saiyans. Relationships Battles & Events Trivia *Originally, Mosa was conceived to be a member of the Senju clan but his lineage was changed to that of the Sarutobi to give him an additional monkey motif in addition to his half-Saiyan blood. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Ki User Category:Earth Resident Category:SK Universe Category:SK Universe Characters Category:Zodiac Fray